


Leaves of the Codex

by Tress13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Codex Entries, Drabbles, Mentions of Fantasy Racism, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Questionable Adulting, and other fantasy bigotry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tress13/pseuds/Tress13
Summary: A collection of codex entries, letters, drabbles, and various tales!





	1. Letter to the Divine

**Author's Note:**

> A codex entry for the lovely @cyberpink, one of the winners of a past giveaway! The references to Emi Mahariel and the inquisitor are references to cyberpink's lovely OCs. : )

_A letter to Divine Victoria, not long after her accession to the Sunburst throne:_

Dearest Leliana!

Ah, but that is the wrong address now, is it not? Perhaps my dear Most Holy from now on? You have done quite well for yourself recently. Staying in the thick of things has worked excellently. Our little group from the old days all seems to be moving up in the world!

On to other business: I am currently traveling with our mutual friend, and therefore unable to attend to any work myself. A disappointment, I am sure, to not have my pretty face around, but I can give some recommendations. Perhaps help facilitate some ties between the Sunburst Throne and Antiva, no? What say you?

I would have preferred to look into you other question myself, but since I am away I had to rely on my contacts for answers.Unfortunately, it seems your inquisitor’s missing companion is quite wily. None of my associates have news of him. Or they are unwilling to speak of it if they do. My apologies, you’ll get an extra discount on top of the old-friends-discount for that.

It is surprisingly pleasurable to be traveling again, but that’s probably because of the lovely company instead of the location or act of travel. Emi is determined to see this through, and I will remain by her side no matter the outcome. If all goes well, I can perhaps stop by Val Royeaux for any further business in the future, yes?

Emi sends her love and congratulations!

Zevran Arainai


	2. Letter to the Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "something written to your OC by an older member of their family", and featuring several of my Trevelyan OCs.

“Dear Lilith,

I just wanted to congratulate you on passing your Harrowing! I am so proud of you. You’re so smart and strong - I’m not surprised you have the fortitude and will to excel! Your Uncle Ben and Eve send their greetings and joy as well. Esther has been so happy to be joining her elder cousin at the Ostwick Circle. I’ll admit that I wanted her to be with her Great Aunt at Dairsmuid at first, but Ben didn’t want her so far away and there were other concerns. It eases my mind to know that she has you to help guide her. She’s written to say how much of a comfort your presence has been - from the sounds of it she’s been bragging to her friends now that her cousin is a full-fledged mage!

Oh! Which reminds me - I don’t mean to pry but she also wrote that you’ve been a bit down recently? I hope this relieves some of your worries: Your Uncle went to some meetings yesterday at the Chantry and it’s all been sorted. You will of course be continuing to live at Ostwick Circle - the strange obsession with keeping family apart in Circles is beyond me. It’s not how things were done back home. Your Uncle tells me you are at least permitted visitors now, so I’ll be trying to see when we can visit you in the coming weeks. There may even be some chance of you visiting for the festivities during Saturnalia! I’ll see what can be done.

Keep your chin up!

With Love,

Aunt Milisa”


	3. A Disturbance in Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Something written on a statue dedicated to your OC", featuring my OC Svetlana Cadash!

_A rather crumbled letter found on the desk of one Josephine Montilyet:_

“Josie~♥

Dearest, I really do wish you’d write to me more. Cullen never includes any of the juicy bits and Leliana is too worried about sending the details while I’m out in the field.

It really is just too tragic that my statue in Val Royeaux has been vandalized in such a manner! Who could ever _do_ such a thing? I’m not sure what you mean by bringing up my dear cousins who just happen to live in Val Royeaux but now that you mention it - Katrina’s mother does run a masonry business and Lucas is a master sculptor. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to help fix the statue at a family discount for their illustrious relative! And they can fix my face and figure. You know, so that it actually looks like me and not some tiny child who could be blown over by a gust of wind. And put me in more sensible clothing - or at least less ugly. If it has to be unrealistic it should at least be more attractive than the current statue.

Oh! Maybe also a better inscription this time? Those titles they gave me, “Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages, Champion of the Blessed Andraste” and all that rot, don’t sit quite right with me. I understand that Orlais may not appreciate “Shorter and Better Than You” but it is still my preference. We can work on it when I return to Skyhold.

Finally: if Grand Cleric Magliore is so concerned about the sanctity of the Chantry Plaza, well maybe they should pull a couple of those Chevaliers and have them actually doing something at least slightly worthwhile for once. Or are they all allergic to doing anything that doesn’t make total arses of themselves?

\- all my love! ♥ Svetlana Cadash”

_Besides the letter is the start of a missive with several lines crossed out:_

“ ~~You know what you did~~  

~~I’m not sure how you and your relations~~

~~Please understand how this reflects on~~  

I can only hope that next time someone displeased with art connected to our organization feels the need to make their displeasure known it is through official channels instead of petty crime. Regardless of who their family connections might be. We will see what can be done about any future statues of you. Please be safe Inquisitor.

-Josephine Montilyet”


	4. Letter from Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> codex entry for the awesome @dirthamensbird! The Inquisitor mentioned is their wonderful Eolaselan Lavellan.

_A letter from Cassandra Pentaghast to Eolaselan Lavellan._

“Dearest,

It is… difficult for me when you are away. It is difficult for me to write this even.

I have faith in your strength. In you. Truly, I do. Even so, I find myself worrying when you are away. It is perhaps foolish, but standing by your side has become a comfort.

The letters you have sent me… are so wonderful. Such beautiful letters filled with the depth of you emotions… sometimes your passion makes for. . .smutty letters. Please give me some warning next time. I was reading the last letter in public when I realized the … nature of the contents.

I wish I could send you equally amorous letters in return, but my talents do not lie in my words. I had thought to perhaps seek out help in wording from … .and then I immediately realized how ridiculous of an idea that was.

In short let me say: I love you deeply and passionately. I miss you, and look forward eagerly to when I can feel your arms around me once again.

Maker watch over you, and guide you along a righteous path in all you do.

With all my heart,

Cassandra”


	5. Ill-mannered Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giveaway codex entry for the awesome @ellstersmash! This is based off of a mix of two prompts from the Codex Prompt list, to create a codex based off a disgruntled diplomatic at Skyhold. The Inquisitor mentioned is @ellstersmash‘s wonderful Athi Lavellan.

_Bits of a torn and burned letter found in the fireplace of an Orlesian diplomatic guestroom in Skyhold_ :

“-ost irregular. I have served with distinction in courts across Thedas, and for such a recent organ-”

“- ever seen the amount of disgrace, improprieties, and absolute rabble at even the highest levels - dare I say the highest level - is beyond belief-”

“-on that throne with no mask or make-up to hide the blasphemy. I thought the stories of her origins and manner were exaggerations, but no decency or civility at all-”

“-positively criminal little rabbit running wild throughout the courtyards and harassing her betters, but considering the Inquisitor’s particularly questionable background perhaps it reminds her of home… no digni-"

"-demanded that the little rabbit be flogged - which was more than showing restraint on my part, and any true noble house would have dealt with the situation far more harshly. I took my complaint to Ambassador Montilyet but someh-"

"-not sure how Inquisitor Lavellan heard about it, but created positively huge scorch marks on the floor, it use to be that the Chantry would never-"

"-be glad to return to the civility of Orlais. Perhaps the new, so-called Marquise of the Dales will have a suitable candidate who blends in with the rabble here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the codex prompt "your inquisitor overheard while drunk" for my Svetlana Cadash, whom is still causing her lovely girlfriend lots of political headaches.

“-nd that’s why ya'gotta get their breeches _and_ their masks, gotta know how to hit'em where it hurts: their egos! Biggest part on'em!” Svetlana Cadash snorted before taking another shot. The shot glass she held up in her right hand, giving a cheeky salute while her left hand cradled a bottle of questionable origin.

“That’s right brilliant!” Sera snorted and giggled as she took a swig from her own bottle.

“Inquisitor!” a voice with a lovely Antivan accent cut through the relaxed atmosphere.

Svetlana’s head whipped towards the sound of her lover entering the room. “Shite! …uh… Love, I can explain! …Nah, I can’t. It was right funny though” her startled, sheepish expression melted into a smirk.

Josephine marched straight over besides Svetlana and gave her a hard stare, before relaxing her stance with a sigh and sitting in the nearest chair. “Maker preserve us all… .at least share your brandy if you are going to be giving me such headaches anyways.”


	7. Sneaking Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giveaway prize for the wonderful @extravagantlies, who requested a humorous codex that mentions Solavellan from a 3rd party pov. :)

_Notes left between the a cook, and a confectioner at Skyhold:_

"Millie -

The plans for desserts and the centerpiece for the feast next week are underway. We’ll need more butter though, and is it possible to get more shipments of cocoa from the north?

Also - I’ve noticed we’ve been short on small cakes and tartlets when I come in during the early morning. Has someone on night shift been sneaking treats? I can make extras if need be.

\- Cyrus"

~~~

"Cyrus -

Good to hear. Unfortunately, there are still questions on the number of guests - some noble family out of Orlais being funny about how many are coming or not. Lady Montilyet has been trying to give me some estimates though, and I hope to have a clear idea by tomorrow.

As for missing sweets - the cocoa has been depleting quickly too, so I asked the night staff about it: It’s been the Lady Inquisitor coming down and piling a plate with extra sweets and asking for two cups of cocoa in the evening! Wonder who she shares with?

\- Millicent"

~~~

"Oh, you won’t believe it, Millie!

I asked Arianae, the maid, and she says come morning the plates are found either in the Lady Inquisitor’s chambers or the rotunda! You know, with all those murals that the apostate does!

I guess maybe I should be making some extra little cakes and sweets for the night shift to pass on then?

\- Cyrus"

~~~

"Cyrus -

Really? There is a sweet wine that man likes, from a vineyard outside of Halamshiral. Maybe I’ll leave a bottle of that out as well.

\- Millicent"


End file.
